A Dragon's Pain
by BrokenBeyondHealing
Summary: AU DrHG fic. Draco loses everything dear to him Short Story Plz review...


No, he definitely did not want to go through this again, his little angel could not be sick. "Jessie are you alright?" He yelled down the cold and dark hallway. "Daddy, my chest hurts." Came the 6 year olds reply. Draco's only reminder of his wife was in pain all because of him.  
  
He was now running with the phone to his ear trying to get dressed for another nighttime trip to the hospital. "Dammit, why does she have to be sick." He thought. His pride and joy had cystic fibrosis. His only wish for her was to have a normal life like other kids. Her mother had died when she was having Jessie and now Jessie was in pain everyday of the week.  
  
"Honey, come on wrap up we have to go." Draco said as he hurriedly pick Jessie up from her position on the bed. He prayed to god that this wasn't one of the worst 'fits' as he called them. All of a sudden his only love looked up at him and said "Daddy, why do I have to be in pain?" His eyes welled up with tears as he thought. "Baby, god has a special plan for you. It will all be okay." Draco finally answered.  
  
For the whole ride to the hospital Draco silently cried as Jessica fitfully slept, coughing every little while in the passenger seat. The ride took just minutes in Draco's Jaguar, pushed to the limit it took 7 minutes to get to Lee High Children's Hospital. He slammed the car into neutral, went over to the passenger side grabbed Jessie and ran into the emergency room double doors.  
  
He sat in the waiting room waiting, and as time passed by thought about all the things that had went right or wrong in his life. His time with Hermione had been the best, they had met on the beach on summer after their Junior years in high school. He had instantly fell in love with her light brown hair and her eyes and her lovely smile. She was the best thing to happen to him in all his life, she was his life. They were married a year and a half later. They had a house in Florida, in the best school district, and a very safe suburban neighborhood. All she could think about was children. The day she found out she was pregnant, she had nearly choked him with the hug of excitement she had given him.  
  
A single tear fell down his face at that thought. She had been his light, his peace. He would never love another like he had loved her. His daughters face was all he could see when he saw a doctor approaching, but the doctor was not coming to him. He was very worried but his thoughts soon drifted to another time, a happy time.  
  
Hermione had a hard pregnancy, she had morning sickness for the first 4 months. She took it like a soldier, though. While she was pregnant she practically glowed with happiness. It took all she had to contain herself at the baby stores. When she went to the doctor though her happiness dispersed somewhat. They had found out that the baby might have a few problems, but it only made her more determined to get this baby into the world so she could start loving her. Around the 8th month Hermione went into premature labor, the doctor decided to go ahead with the delivery. After 26 hours of labor Jessica Elizabeth Breann Malfoy was here. She weight 5 pounds 10 ounces, and was 17 inches long. She was immediately taken to NICU. After Hermione gave birth the hospital staff could not stop the blood flow and Hermione was getting weaker. "Draco, take care of my baby, no our baby. Your all she has now."Hermione whispered softly. "No Mione, I can't do this by myself you can't leave me, we worked so hard now she needs both of us..." Draco trailed off as Hermione grew weaker. "But Draco I'm only leaving for a little while, I will watch over you and someday you and Jessica will be with me someday." Hermione said in a dying whisper as her life drifted from her.  
  
Draco suddenly lifted himself from his memories and looked at the clock. Jessica had been back there for almost an hour now. His mind was numb with worry and old memories. Looking at the receptionist's desk decided to go for a cup of coffee in the cafeteria. As he sat down he remembered the first moments in the NICU with Jessica after Hermione had gone.  
  
She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was so tiny and frail, it made his heart want to protect her all the more. The doctor had ran some tests and broke the news to Draco that his precious baby had cystic fibrosis. She had to spend the first 6 months of her life with IV tubes in her feet and ankles, while being surrounded by beeping monitors. When he finally got to take her home there were still weekly and sometimes nightly visits to the hospital. He loved her fiercely though and would never give her up, she was his baby.  
  
Draco woke suddenly from his position on the uncomfortable chair in the cafeteria, blinking until realization set in. His baby had been back in the emergency room for 2 hours and he hadn't heard a thing. He got up slowly with a pounding headache. Walking towards the waiting room he sighed a sigh that was full of hurt and anguish. All he wanted was for his baby to be okay. He sat back down and picked up a book with the hope of actually being able to concentrate.  
  
The first real scare was on Jessica's 5th birthday, she awoke not to the presents and cake her daddy had gotten her but to choking on her own blood. She ran down to the bathroom, she knew her daddy was going to be very worried. When she had rinsed out her mouth and drank a cup of water she went to wake him. "Daddy, I woke up and I had blood in my mouth. Daddy, I'm scared." And with that she started to cry silently. Draco jumped up and in his pajama bottom and a T-shirt drove to the hospital. When they were finally though checking her out and making sure she was okay, the doctor came out and told Draco that they were lucky this time but she didn't have many months left and to make her time as happy as possible. Draco had soon after taken her for a week long trip to Disney world. She had had so much fun but got winded and tired very easily. Those had been the last happy times.  
  
There was a doctor approaching Draco and he looked extremely sad. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm so sorry but she doesn't have much time and she wants to see you." As Draco walked back to the ICU he willed himself not to cry in front of her, she needed him to be strong. As he walked into the room she gave him a pained smile. "Daddy, I'm sorry, I don't want to die and leave you by yourself." She said weakly. "Oh honey I'm so sorry you have to go through this, I love you so much, and I'm so proud of you for being strong. I know mommy would have been proud of you." Draco replied in a strained voice, trying not to cry. "Daddy when I get to heaven will I see mommy?" She asked crying silently. "Yes, honey mommy will be waiting for you, oh honey I wish you didn't have to be in pain. I love you so much." "Daddy it's okay, I know god has a plan for me, and he won't let me be in pain for long." She said trying to keep her daddy from crying. He meant the world to her, he was her daddy and he loved her and took care of her when she was sick. She knew she was dying and she knew she had to say goodbye. "Daddy, I think I'm dying and I want to tell you that I love you before I go. Thank you daddy, I love you." Were her last words as she slipped away. Draco took her hand and held it tight as he whispered "I love you too baby I love you so much." The heart monitor whined as she passed away, the doctor rushed in and said "Time of death 3:12 AM. Mr. Malfoy I am so sorry, from the bottom of my heart I grieve for you." There were tears in his eyes as he turned and walked away. Draco had to get away, the image of his dying wife and then his daughter were to much for him to handle. As he walked away he looked up and said "Now she's yours to take care of Hermione, I love you both so much." 


End file.
